mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Citrus Cherry
Game Fuel Citrus Cherry is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. It was the original flavor in the first Game Fuel Promotion, and has returned for each following promotion. History Halo 3 Edition In 2007, Mountain Dew released this drink to coincide with the Xbox 360 Game, Halo 3. Its packaging featured the logo for the game, as well as its main character, Master Chief. It was also available in slurpee form. WoW Editions Game Fuel returned in 2009 to coincide with the Online MMORPG, World of Warcraft. Its formula remained the same, and the only difference was the packaging on the bottles/cans, and the addition of a new companion Game Fuel flavor, Wild Fruit-flavored Dew. Also, it was marketed under the name "Mountain Dew Game Fuel Horde Red" as it represented the Horde. CoD: MW3 Editions In 2011, after much speculation of Game Fuel returning again for the various games seeing releases that year, it was announced that it would be coming back to shelves to coincide with the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This time around, however, the drinks feature codes that earn players double experience points in-game. Citrus Cherry Game Fuel's formula remained unchanged again, and again it received a new companion flavor: Tropical-flavored Dew. The two stayed on shelves until the end of the year, when the DewXP promotion ended. Halo 4 Edition In late August 2012, a YouTube video was uploaded by a Pepsi employee showing an unreleased Game Fuel Citrus-Cherry bottle featuring ''Halo 4 ''logos and artwork. Also seen on the bottle was the logo for the Dew XP Promotion, indicating the packaging will contain codes to be redeemed for in-game experience points. Which is similar to that of the Double XP promotion from last year's promotion. Description Like Code Red, Citrus Cherry Game Fuel has has cherry flavoring, but with an added citrus kick that gives it a much more powerful flavor. It has been compared to various sugary candies (such as jolly ranchers), and is a bright red-orange color. Trivia *Amp Energy's Overdrive flavor is said to taste like Game Fuel Citrus Cherry, but with a less citrus flavor. *Game Fuel Citrus Cherry had a companion for the WoW promotion called Game Fuel Wild Fruit and for the MW3 Double Xp Promotion it had another companion called Game Fuel Tropical. Gallery Halo label.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 bottle design to promote Halo 3. Game Fuel Halo3 Can Design.png|Game Fuel's 2007 can design to promote Halo 3. Game Fuel Halo3 Box.png|Game Fuel's 2007 12-pack design to promote Halo 3. Halo label fuel.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 label art to promote Halo 3. imagesCAKLXJE5.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 slurpee to promote Halo 3. Game Fuel CitCher WoW Bottle.png|Game Fuel's 2009 bottle design to promote World of Warcraft. Game Fuel CitCher MW3 Bottle.png|Game Fuel's 2011 bottle design to promote Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Game Fuel 2012 Bottle Design.png|Game Fuel's 2012 bottle design to promote Halo 4. Halo 4 Game Fuel 12 Pack.png|Game Fuel's 12-pack design to promote Halo 4. Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors